piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ragetti
Ragetti was a member of the pirate crews, most notably aboard the Black Pearl, led by Hector Barbossa and Jack Sparrow. In his many journeys, Ragetti was rarely seen without his partner in crime and uncle, Pintel. Soon after joining Jack Sparrow's crew aboard the Black Pearl, Ragetti and many others joined Barbossa in a mutiny against Jack. It wasn't long after the crew found the Treasure of Cortés, did they became a cursed crew. They would spend the next ten years trying to lift the curse until it was lifted by Will Turner during a battle with the British Royal Navy. Along with the rest of the crew, Pintel and Ragetti were arrested and brought to Port Royal prison. A year later, Ragetti and Pintel would escape the prison and join with Jack Sparrow's crew on the Black Pearl after escaping from the Pelegostos. Ragetti and Pintel would help Jack in finding the Dead Man's Chest in Isla Cruces. After Jack Sparrow was killed by the Kraken, Ragetti set out with a crew led by a resurrected Barbossa to rescue Jack from Davy Jones' Locker. It was through this journey that Ragetti would assist the Brethren Court in the fight against the East India Trading Company. Biography Early life Ragetti and Pintel were both press-ganged into service by the British Royal Navy, but they did not take well to this life. After a year of beatings, bad food and boredom, both jumped ship and set themselves up as pirates in the Caribbean.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide p35: "The Cursed Crew" Pirate Barbossa's man Both Ragetti and Pintel joined the pirate crew of the Cobra, a small pirate schooner captained by Hector Barbossa. They served under Barbossa faithfully, participating in many pirate raids and battles at sea. At some point in his early pirate career, Ragetti lost his right eye in battle, and he covered his empty eye socket with an eye patch. At the end of the 1720s, the Cobra was attacked by another pirate ship, which was the clear violation of the Code of the Pirate Brethren. The Cobra sank to the bottom of the ocean, and Pintel and Ragetti saved their captain, who almost drowned in a futile attempt to save his pet monkey, Polly. A few days later, Pintel and the surviving crewmebers found a deserted island, from which they were picked by the passing pirate ship. Ragetti and his mates were taken to Tortuga, where they encountered Don Rafael, the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean. After hearing Barbossa's story, Don Rafael took them all on his ship, the Venganza, and transported them to Shipwreck Island, where Barbossa repeated his story to the assembled Pirate Lords.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Price of Freedom Chapter 2: "Lady Esmeralda" During the next few months, Barbossa and his men stayed on the island. During that time, Ragetti was a regular visitor in the Drunken Lady tavern. When the young pirate Jack Sparrow accused Boris "Borya" Palachnik, the Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea, of being one of the rogue pirates that sank the Cobra, Ragetti was called as a witness at the Pirate Hall.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Price of Freedom Chapter 8: "The Devil in the Deep Blue Sea" With the help of Davy Jones, the lord of the underwater realms, the Pirate Lords proved Borya's guilt. Borya and his whole crew were sentenced to hang. A few days later, Barbossa gave Ragetti a wooden eye, Borya's Piece of eight, the sign of Pirate Lordship, for safekeeping. Ragetti used it to replace his lost eye. Jack's man Through unknown circumstances, both Ragetti and Pintel lost contact with their captain. Barbossa's Piece of Eight remained in Ragetti's possesion. Seven years after the destruction of the Cobra, both Ragetti and Pintel were at Tortuga, the same night Captain Jack Sparrow arrived there with the Black Pearl, looking for a crew to sail to Isla de Muerta and claim the lost treasure of Hernán Cortés. Ragetti and Pintel both joined Sparrow's crew, along with other pirates. On the Black Pearl, they were reunited with Barbossa, who at that time served as the First Mate on the Pearl.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Mutiny Three days into the voyage, Ragetti joined in a mutiny staged by Barbossa that left Jack marooned on Rumrunner's Isle, while the crew of the Black Pearl completed its journey. At Isla de Muerta, the treasure was found, and soon frittered away. It was only after having lost all 882 gold coins that the pirates came to believe the legend of the treasure's terrible curse: as punishment for their transgression, they had become undead, becoming skeletal-like beings in moonlight, but always unable to feel or taste anything. Only by returning all 882 pieces into the stone chest on Isla de Muerta, and giving the chest blood for every coin a pirate took, would the curse be lifted. Ragetti was forced to remain with the crew until such a time as the curse was lifted. When that time came, Ragetti wished to buy a glass replacement for his wooden eye, perhaps indicating he would forsake his vow to keep safe Barbossa's piece of eight. A cursed pirate For the next ten years, the crew of the Black Pearl raided settlements across the Seven Seas, tracking down all the pieces of treasure taken from the chest, with an odd ability to sense when a coin was near. If a coin hit water, a beacon would be sent out, and the pirates would be drawn to the spot. In the tenth year, Ragetti and Pintel joined the attack on Port Royal that would secure them the final piece. The Black Pearl slipped quietly into the bay and opened fire on the city's fortress, Fort Charles. Ragetti and Pintel went ashore in one of the Pearl's boats and lead the attack on the Governor's mansion. The pirates swarmed into the house, and Ragetti spotted Elizabeth Swann, the girl who possessed the coin. Ragetti and Pintel raced up the staircase and broke down the girl's bedroom door and tried to grab her, but she simply hit Pintel in the head with a bed warmer, and released the hot coals on Ragetti's head. The pursuit continued back down the stairs and into the dining room. Ragetti wanted to head out the open window, but Pintel knew she was still inside the room. They found her in a closet and were about to harm her when she invoked the right of parley, demanding to be taken before their captain. Though Ragetti was not happy with this, Pintel knew this would greatly help their mission, and did as requested. Lifting the curse Onboard the Black Pearl, Elizabeth told the crew that she was Elizabeth Turner, leading the crew to believe she was the daughter of "Bootstrap Bill", and thus her blood would help lift the curse. During the voyage back to Isla de Muerta, Pintel and Ragetti were ordered to present Elizabeth with a dress and Barbossa's request for her to dine with him. When given the choice between a clothed dinner with Barbossa, and a dinner nude amongst the crew, she quickly accepted Barbossa's proposal, much to Pintel and Ragetti's disappointment. While Elizabeth was getting dressed, the pirates spied on her through a small hole in the wall, but Elizabeth noticed and poked out Ragetti's wooden eye. At Isla de Muerta, it was revealed that Elizabeth was not of the Turner bloodline, and Bo'sun blamed the mistake on Ragetti and his partner. They defended themselves, and set out with the rest of the crew to track down the escaping Elizabeth. On the way, Ragetti spotted Jack Sparrow, believed to be dead. Sparrow informed Barbossa's crew whose blood they really needed, and the pirates set off in pursuit of the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]]. The Pearl swiftly caught up with the Interceptor, which clubhauled to deliver a full broadside attack on the Pearl. Ragetti and Pintel manned a cannon during the battle, firing a chain shot that brought down the Interceptor's main mast. The battle was soon over, the medallion recaptured by Jack the monkey, and the surviving members of the Interceptor's crew were taken prisoner, including William Turner, whom Pintel and Ragetti escorted to the treasure cave at the island. Before the sacrifice could be completed, however, Jack Sparrow arrived once again, much to the amazement and disbelief of the crew. He told them that the Dauntless was waiting offshore to ambush the pirates. Ragetti and Pintel were chosen to distract the marines while the rest of the crew infiltrated the ship; a ruse that Ragetti likened to the siege of Troy. Their cover was blown, however, when Ragetti commented on Pintel's look while wearing the dress that comprised their disguise. Pintel attempted to choke Ragetti, leaping out from under his umbrella and revealing their skeletal forms to the marines. By then, however, the cursed pirates had already sprung their assault, which Ragetti and Pintel soon joined. Free of the curse Pintel and Ragetti rowed over to the Dauntless and climbed through a port hole. When the soldiers in the boats realized their ship was under attack, they rowed back toward the ship. Pintel and Ragetti manned one of the Dauntless' cannons and began to fire at the boats. Once the soldiers made it to the ship however, things began to go badly for the pirates. With the combined efforts of Will Turner and Jack Sparrow, the curse was lifted at the most inopportune moment. The Pearl was commandeered by the crew of the Interceptor, Barbossa was killed by Sparrow, and the pirates onboard the Dauntless became flesh again. Ragetti had lost his eye during the battle, and as soon as he put it back into his head, he and Pintel were surrounded by Norrington's soldiers and placed under arrest along with the rest of the crew of the Pearl. Pintel and Ragetti were taken back to Port Royal and tried for their crimes. They were able to escape, however, after Pintel coerced the Prison Dog into helping them. They acquired a longboat and set out to find the Black Pearl once more.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest By this time, Ragetti had begun to come to terms with his newly-regained mortality. He apparently found religion, and attempted to read the Bible, despite being illiterate. Nevertheless, he felt it was the effort that counted, and strove to protect his immortal soul as much as possible. Return to the Pearl Ragetti and Pintel ultimately happened upon the Black Pearl around a year after their arrest, lying moored on the coast of Isla de Pelegosto. They set about readying the ship for departure, hoping to commandeer it for themselves. However, its current crew soon returned after escaping from a tribe of Pelegostos warriors, and set sail with the would-be thieves. Captain Sparrow, who had taken control of the vessel soon after the Isla de Muerta incident, did not appear to mind their presence aboard, and accepted them as members of the crew—though privately considered them, later along with James Norrington, as his most expendable crewmen.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest DVD commentary (01:38) .]] They accompanied Sparrow to a meeting with Tia Dalma, where Ragetti became transfixed by a jar full of eyeballs. The sight would have been grisly to behold for some, though Ragetti found the eyes beautiful, and hoped that his chance of replacing his wooden eye was closer than ever.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide p59: "Tia Dalma's Shack" He also expressed his opinion that the dichotomy of good and evil was something that vexed all men, perhaps offering an insight into his mindset following the incident at Isla de Muerta. Ragetti and Pintel journeyed with Sparrow to a uninhabited shoal, where they were confronted by Davy Jones and the crew of the Flying Dutchman. Sparrow was able to make a deal with Jones: to deliver one hundred souls to him in return for the saftey of his own. The crew was saved, but their peril was far from over. The Pearl sailed to Tortuga, where Pintel and Ragetti gathered supplies for the ship, while their new captain gathered fresh crewmen to deliver to Jones. Elizabeth Swann joined the crew, and was rather surprised to see her two old antagonists aboard the Pearl again. Search for the Dead Man's Chest with the Dead Man's Chest.]] From Tortuga, the crew set out to find the Dead Man's Chest, finally locating it on Isla Cruces. Sparrow told them to mind the boat when they came ashore, and while Pintel complained, Ragetti mused on joining the circus, balancing a shovel on his hand. Upon seeing the sinking image of the Flying Dutchman, Pintel and Ragetti abandoned the boat and ran in fear to rejoin their comrades. By this point, Ragetti had accumulated a great deal of knowledge pertaining to the wants and desires of his colleagues, and was able to accurately explain the motivations of Sparrow, Turner and Norrington to Pintel, during the trio's fight for the chest. He and Pintel decided that the chest was too great a temptation for the three, and so they stole the chest and ran off into the jungle, followed closely by Elizabeth, who eventually caught up to and confronted them. They were forced to fight a common enemy when Davy Jones' crewmen attacked, and the three improvised a surprising degree of teamwork with only two swords between them. Ragetti, Pintel and Elizabeth made it back to the Black Pearl, which was soon targeted by the Kraken. Ragetti joined the battle, injuring one of the beast's tentacles with a cannonball. He later saved Elizabeth from being dragged into the sea, and both he and Pintel fled the ship while the Kraken dragged it and its captain to Davy Jones' Locker. Journey to Singapore Ragetti joined his new crew in lamenting the loss of Captain Jack Sparrow in Tia Dalma's shack. Tia Dalma suggested going to World's End, to rescue Jack Sparrow from Davy Jones' Locker. Ragetti agreed to embark on the quest along with all the other surviving crew. It transpired that this journey would be led by none other than Hector Barbossa, resurrected by Tia Dalma herself. Once more under the command of his former captain, Ragetti and his fellow crew members traveled to Singapore, to convince the Pirate Lord Sao Feng to loan them a ship and crew, as well as steal the navigational charts to Davy Jones' Locker.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End , Gibbs, and Pintel underneath Sao Feng's bath house.]] While Barbossa and Elizabeth met with Feng, and Will searched for the charts, Ragetti and the other crewmen swam underwater to a sewer opening. While Tia Dalma distracted the locals, the crew cut through the bars of the sewer opening, and broke into Sao Feng's bath house. The crew secured the steam room, right below Feng's meeting with Barbossa. Ragetti took advantage of the situation by looking up Elizabeth's skirt. Ragetti tried to let Pintel have a look, but when Pintel looked through the cracks of the floor, a large man with a huge belly had moved into Elizabeth's place, earning Pintel's disgust. As it happened, the meeting began to go sour––Will had been captured––so the crew popped weapons though the floor boards to Barbossa and Elizabeth. Before anything could happen, however, the East India Trading Company attacked the bath house. The crew destroyed a portion of the floor, killing several soldiers in the process. Ragetti and the others then popped up and joined the battle. The battle raged out onto the streets, where the crew managed to receive the Hai Peng and the navigational charts. The crew then set off to World's End and Davy Jones' Locker. Davy Jones' Locker After sailing through a frozen landscape, which Ragetti tried to remain optimistic about, the Hai Peng became lost, and Barbossa sailed the ship off the edge of the world. Ragetti and the others washed up on a beach, but before they could begin their search for Sparrow, Tia Dalma assured them that he was closer than they thought, and the Black Pearl appeared over a dune, and glided down into the sea, much to the crew's amazement. Jack Sparrow jumped off the ship to greet what he thought were hallucinations. When he realized that they were real, he recruited Tia Dalma, Gibbs, Cotton, Marty, and Sao Feng's men for his crew, leaving the others on the beach. Jack rejected Ragetti on the grounds that he was frightened by him. Barbossa was able to get them on the Pearl anyway, by denying Sparrow the navigational charts needed to get out of the Locker. on the Hai Peng, in a frozen sea.]] The crew sailed through an endless sea, and encountered the souls of all those that die at sea. Some were floating in the water, and Ragetti suggested dropping a cannon ball on them. Before Ragetti or Pintel could do this however, Tia Dalma confronted them. She told them that the souls should be in the care of Davy Jones. She also told them that Davy Jones was once a man, not a monster, much to the surprise of Ragetti. Later, Sparrow was finally able to figure out the clues in Sao Feng's charts, and began rocking the ship so that it would capsize, and when the sun set, the Pearl would be propelled back into the living world. Ragetti tied himself and Pintel to the mast so that they would be right side up when the ship turned over. This seemed like a good plan at the time, but when the ship rose up into the living world, and a conflict broke out between Barbossa and Sparrow, Pintel became angry with Ragetti, since they were unable to participate. By the time they had become untied, however, the crew realized that they had wet powder in their pistols, and the conflict subsided. Betrayals and alliances The Pearl sailed to an island to gather fresh water. Ragetti and Pintel discovered the dead Kraken on the beach, and began prodding it with a stick. Everyone else took this as an ominous sign. While examining the island's water supply, Sao Feng's men turned on them, and gave them to Sao Feng himself, who had come to capture the Pearl in his ship, the Empress. Will had apparently made a deal with Feng so he could get the Pearl to rescue his father. When Jack asked if anyone had come to save him from the Locker just because they missed him, Ragetti was one of the ones who raised his hand, much to Sparrow's surprise. Feng betrayed Will however, and not only took the Pearl for himself, but handed Jack over to Beckett, who had come in his ship, the [[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]]. The Company seized the Pearl from Feng, who had been promised ownership, however, and Barbossa made a deal with the frustrated Feng, and gave him Elizabeth in return for aiding them in their escape. The Empress attacked the Endeavour, and the Pearl was able to escape with Jack. The crew then sailed to Shipwreck Cove, the meeting place of the Brethren Court. , Barbossa, and Jack Sparrow at Shipwreck Cove.]] At Shipwreck Cove, Ragetti collected all of the pieces of eight from the Pirate Lords in a small bowl, including his own wooden eye which was revealed to be Barbossa's piece of eight, which Ragetti had been looking after for him. After his eye was taken, Ragetti replaced it with an eye patch. He stood in awe when the Pirate Code, kept within the Pirata Codex, was brought forth by Captain Teague. Ragetti had little other part in the meeting, except at the end, when Barbossa signaled for Ragetti to steal the pieces of eight, so that he could release Calypso, against the wishes of the Brethren. and Ragetti on cannons of the Black Pearl.]] During Calypso's release, Ragetti's wooden eye was burnt along with the other pieces of eight. He himself aided in freeing Calypso from her human form by saying to her, "Calypso, I release you from your human bonds," as a lover would. This set her free, and Ragetti watched as Calypso grew to an enormous height, and then exploded into thousands of crabs. He later participated in the decisive battle against Lord Beckett and the East India Trading Company around Calypso's maelstrom, and as always, he fought alongside Pintel. They fired cannons throughout the battle and witnessed the wedding of Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann preceded over Barbossa. and Ragetti witnessing Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann's wedding.]] The two saved Will Turner by firing Jack the Monkey into the face of Maccus who had Will cornered and later saved the Pearl from sinking by using a chain-shot to free the mast from where it jammed against the Flying Dutchman's. He survived the battle, and manned the cannons during the attack on the Endeavour, helping to destroy Beckett's ship. Ragetti remained onboard the Pearl when Barbossa commandeered it, leaving Jack Sparrow behind at Tortuga. By this time, Ragetti had begun carving himself a new wooden eye. Ragetti and some other crewmen, however, felt guilty about leaving Jack Sparrow behind, and tried to get Barbossa's bearings to the Fountain of Youth. However, Sparrow had cut out a hole in Barbossa's map. His further fate is unknown. , Ragetti, Marty, Mullroy and Murtogg talking to Barbossa on the Black Pearl.]] Personality and traits Ragetti was a tall, skinny man with blond hair. He always wore a faded blue-green coat that was stolen at some point from a French nobleman and a red shirt. Draping over his grey pants was a long faded red scarf. He had a small moustache and a short beard. Most interestingly though, was his wooden right eye. This eye was the piece of eight of Pirate Lord Hector Barbossa, who gave it to him sometime while he was captain. The eye had a tendency to pop out and even splinter, causing Ragetti endless grief, until Barbossa was able to put the eye in Ragetti's socket more securely. Ragetti was a very nervous man, and became petrified with fear during situations involving the supernatural. During a battle however, Ragetti showed courage when alongside his partner in crime, Pintel. Ragetti became very religious after his curse was lifted, and even though he was illiterate, he was staunchly supportive of the Bible, showing an unusually large understanding of religious concepts, despite his inability to read. One thing Ragetti seemed to share with Pintel, was their strong loyalty to Barbossa, switching allegiances from Jack Sparrow to Barbossa when he returned from death. Despite being loyal to Barbossa, Ragetti held a great deal of respect for Sparrow, coming along on the journey to World's End out of this respect. Despite being illiterate and mildly awkward, Ragetti shows an astonishingly high intelligence, almost to the point of being cultured. Aside from being highly spiritual and knowing much of religion, he also knew that a squid was a cephalopod, as well as knowing of the Trojan horse, and also deducing Jack's, Turner's and Norrington's motives for wanting the Dead Man's Chest. Indeed, the contrast of his filthy appearance and actual intellect is a major recurring gag in the series. Equipment and skills Ragetti's only weapon was a cutlass which he used with some aptitude, being able to survive a skirmish with the infamous crew of the Flying Dutchman. Ragetti occasionally came across other weapons which he used on occasion, but never kept them. These items include a pistol, axe, and a knife. Ragetti's most notable peice of equipment was his wooden eye, which often popped out or splintered. After losing the wooden eye, Ragetti replaced it with an eyepatch. Behind the scenes *Ragetti is portrayed by Mackenzie Crook in The Curse of the Black Pearl, Dead Man's Chest and At World's End. He is voiced by Greg Ellis in The Legend of Jack Sparrow, who also provides the voice of Pintel in that game. *It is possible that Ragetti's knowledge of religious concepts came from Church-sponsered missionary missions to the Port Royal prison.The Republic of Pirates *Both Crook and Lee Arenberg (Pintel) maintain that Ragetti and Pintel are related, as part of a backstory worked out by both actors. Arenberg also claims Ragetti is the son of a prostitute. *In 2006, Ragetti and Pintel were part of an ad campaign for VISA credit cards, in which they try multiple ways to "get treasure" from out of a VISA card. *In 2006, Ragetti was part of a ad campaign for M&M's. He is seen with a group of other pirates stealing a large chest of M&M's. *Although his name is almost never mentioned in the films, save for some scenes from At World's End, there are two separate occasions in which it is. Firstly, in the Lost Disc, (a special third disc from CotBP featuring even more bonus material) there is a shot of the pink dress worn near the end of the film labelled "Hero Ragetti". Although all speaking characters had this prefix added to their labelled costumes, in the first film, he on Barbossa's side and therefore not really deserving of the name. The second time is within the edition of Disney comics when someone shouts "Roger Ragetti". Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Price of Freedom'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Six Sea Shanties'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow'' *''Breakout!'' *''The Escape of Pintel and Ragetti!'' *''Legend of the Aztec Idol!'' *''The Buccaneer's Heart! *Chain Reaction!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''The Haunting of Jack Sparrow!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''The Challenge!'' *''The Dragon Tile!'' *VISA commercial spot *M&M's commercial spot See also Ragetti's wooden eye Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' Notes and references Category:Black Pearl crew Category:Cannoneers Category:English Category:Hai Peng crew Category:Hector Barbossa's crew Category:Jack Sparrow's crew Category:Males Category:British Royal Navy Category:Swordsmen Category:Pirates Category:Inhabitants of Shipwreck City